Tide of Chance
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Dil Pickles has had a exciting life, he's seen aliens and all sorts, on his 14th birthday his hair starts to go blonde, after which many Physical changes and metamorphosis begin to happen, will Dil find out what is going on and how it is to do with previous life and what will happen at the end
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Birthday Night

**Here we go:**

That was it, Kaori Miyazono was dead, her ghost had just faded from Kōusei Arimas vision after playing, her final wish

Kaori was in the afterlife briefly, it was quiet, a slient song, there was water everywhere and a cherry blossom tree not that far away

"This is not the end, Kaori Miyazono, its a new beginning" said a unknown voice

"What is happening" said Kaori

"You going to be reincarnated, however as this boy gets to your death age, he might begin to metamorphose slowly back into yourself and there you may be returned to Kōusei Arima and suprise him" said the Unknown voice

However Kaori suddenly felt herself move and a white light engulfed her body again, soon she felt herself going back in time and also into a another dimension.

She then went into a wormhole sort of tunnel where she saw planets, fishes, a T. rex, Stonehenge, a Egyptian pyramid and then seeing atoms before reaching the end of the tunnel where there was a light and then

BOOM

"Did, she's so beautiful, she's a boy" said Stu

"Hello my wonderful, sweet baby boy" said Didi

"oh I guess we won't be naming him after my mother" said Stu

"He dosent look like a Trixie, what about my cousin Dylan" said Didi

"Dylan Prescott Pickles" said Stu

"Dil Pickles" said the midwife

"Yeah, I like it" said Stu

 **Over the years**

Dil grew up to be very fond of aliens, very carefree of what many people said about him, he had grown from a baby that Tommy had to protect (in Rugrats) to a carefree alien loving oddball who Occasionaly gave out deep advice (All Grown Up).

He had seen many things from a inside a UFO to a laser tag arena

3 years and 3/4 of a year after All Grown Up and Dil was about to become 14 Years Old

He had many things to look forward to, he had just released a book on aliens which was a bestseller and) and was also a top rated basketball player despite his small height, he had a jump that would Michael Jordan look proud.

He also began dating a girl

He began dating a girl named Susan Willick

She was bright, caring, creative and very carefree, she had brown hair, had bright blue eyes that shines across a moon.

Susan, Dil, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Tommy and Kimi had met at Dils house the night before Dils birthday for a birthday party and countdown.

It was a good party with Angelica spiking the punch with vodka in typical Angelica fashion and evreyone getting drunk due to Angelicas sneakiness

Then the countdown begun

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIL" cheered evreyone

"Thanks guys, may I open a present" said Dil

"Sure thing, but only 1" said Didi

"I'll open Susan's" said Dil

"Ok, here it is, you'll love it" said Susan

Dil opened it to find a alien mask made of diecast metal

"Ah thanks sweetheart, I've always wanted one of these, you are the best, I love you" said Dil as he hugged and kissed Susan

Dil then put on the mask

"Its soo cool, I need to go to the toilet, can I wear this while going for a loo, Susan" said Dil asking a weird question

"Sure thing, just don't ruin it" said Susan smiling and giving him the thumbs up

Dil went to the toilet and as he got in, he passed out

Dil would wake up half an hour later to discover his hair had started to go a bit blonde

The Timer had begun


	2. Chapter 2: Aliens

**Here we go:**

Dil had just noticed that his hair had gone slightly blonde and felt a bit skepitical

'I bet Tommy, Phil or Susan did this as a prank' thought Dil

Soon he heard a knock

"Dil you've been in their for half an hour" said Tommy

Dil opened the door and everybody looked shocked

"Dil your hair, it's a bit different" said Tommy

"I know right, Evan I don't know why my hair has turned slight blonde either" said Dil

"Is Dil ok up there" shouted Susan from downstairs

"Yeah he's fine" shouted Tommy

"Were you dyeing your hair" said Tommy to Dil

"No I just fainted and then I woke up like this" said Dil

"Really" said Tommy

"Yes that's the truth Tommy, I think it might one of those odd things" said Dil

"Ok, just tell evreyone you dyed your hair as you know how worried Susan will get" said Tommy

"Understood" said Dil

Dil went downstairs and told evreyone the faux reason on why his hair was blondish and afterwards the party went on usual for a few hours before evreyone went home.

Afterwards Dil and Tommy went to asleep along with their parents

 **An hour later**

Dil suddenly felt a green glow, a green light, he knew what this was, a alien abduction, he had abducted by aliens before many times, the first time when he was 10 where the aliens turned back time to 5 for his laser tag game and a slice of free pizza, but this time it's for a more serious reason.

Dil was greeted by 3 aliens, Dil knew all of them, Gazar, Bloop and Gleep, the 3 aliens that he would occasionally hang out with usually Dil gets abducted by aliens.

"Welcome friend to our noble spacecraft, Earth life form Dylan Prescott Pickles, otherwise just known as Dil" said Gazar

"Hey evreyone, why did you guys abduct me" said Dil

"It's actually a really important matter" said Gazar

"Concerning what" said Dil

"Concerning you" said Gazar

"What do you mean" said Dil

"Do you remember anything from your previous life" said Gleep

"I do remember that I was musically inclined and had a sweet tooth, but that's about it" said Dil

"Well let me say this, your previous incarnation is being returned to the living" said Gleep

"What do you mean" said Dil

"Well you see, we have data senses and spritial senses on you Dil and we found that once you turn 14, you will slowly start to transform back to who you previously was and then transported only a year head of time to be in that original timeline" said Gazar

"So I will no longer be Dil Pickles" said Dil

"I'm afraid to say this Dil, but your dying" said Gleep

"Wait Dil won't see us anymore" said Bloop

"Not as Dil, but under whatever this new incarnation is, we may try Bloop" said Gazar

"So how long have I got left" said Dil

"A year at best, only a 3 months at worst" said Gazar

"Do you know who this person I'll become again is" said Dil

"We don't actually know, we are currently researching that as it stands, but we will let you know as soon as possible, anyway the first symptom blonde hair has happened, you will experience an another symptom when you wake up late in the morning, but after that they will come in slowly" said Gazar

"What is the symptom" said Dil

"That's for you to find out, goodbye Dil" said Gazar

"Goodbye evreyone" said Dil

"Bye" said both Gleep and Bloop

Dil was then lowered back into his room again and went to sleep

 **The morning**

Dil woke up the next morning to see that one of his hands look vastly different, they were not his hands, if fact they were a girls (Kaori Miyazono to be precise) and now it's a much more visible feature of things to come.

Dil found a black glove and wore it then he went downstairs to greet his family


	3. Chapter 3: Date and Dessert

**Here we go:**

Dil went downstairs to eat breakfast with his family, he made sure to use his remaining 'normal' hand to eat his breakfast, his family didn't notice as Dil would sometimes eat his breakfast weirdly.

Afterwards Dil would catch the bus to school where he sat in usual place next to Susan

"So Dil what shall we do today" said Susan

"Well I've got a few lessons and then we can go out on a date in that pizzeria you like so much" said Dil

"Awww Dil, you are always so thoughtful, so why did you dye your hair blonde" said Susan

Dil had to come up with a lie quick

"I thought it made me look cooler" said Dil

"Dil, your cool just the way you are and never forget that, I love you" said Susan

"Love you too" said Dil

The day went as a normal day, Dil and Susan had lessons and then afterwards Dil went on his date with Susan.

The date was beautiful, pizzas were eaten, spaghetti eating turned to kisses, jokes were made and Dil being sweet to Susan

Dil suddenly had a taste of Caneles and ordered and ate two massive trays of them

Susan had her usual ice cream and was amazed on how many Caneles Dil ate

Dil walked Susan home, she hugged him tight as she was sometimes scared of dark alleys

Dil made sure Susan was ok as he knew that he was going to leave her in a few months and he couldn't do anything about it


	4. Chapter 4: Alien Research

**Here we go:**

Gazar, Bloop and Gleep were researching whatever was happening with Dil Pickles, they knew he was going to be returning to his previous life, so they took a look.

"Computer, access the files of our friend Dylan Prescott Pickles" said said Gazar

"Access accepted, what would you like me to access" said The ships AI

"Tell me who Dil Pickles will become again" said Gazar

"Researching, Accessing the dimensional database" said the ships AI

"But sir isn't accessing the dimensional database potentially destructive to the universe" said Gleep

"It has to be done as we need to protect who Dil will become again" said Gazar

"Result found, would you like me to tell you" said the ships AI

"Obviously" said Gazar

"Result revealed to be Kaori Miyazono, a girl who was a musician who played the violin, she fell in love with a boy named Kōusei Arima a pianist who she inspired to play piano again, personality: carefree, tempestuous, crazy and loves deserts, she is who Dil Pickles was before and will be in the coming months" said the ships AI showing a picture of Kaori Miyazono eating desert and another one of her playing piano and one with both her and Kōusei

"We need to protect her at all costs, Dil would of wanted that" said Gazar


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Pangborn

**Here we go:**

Dil That week did his usual things, he went shopping with Susan, helped Tommy and Kimi with their science project and the usual business involving principal Pangborn who was scolding him on Dils latest weird exploit, trying to smuggle more dessert into the cafeteria.

Dil got the news from the aliens about who he was and who he was going to become again which he thought that she looked cute and that she was familiar to him consciously.

Dil decided to tell his secret to Principal Pangborn

Dil entered the room, it was the usual office, his wrestling belts and memorabilia hanging around as well as his degree in child psychology, Pangborn was suprise to see Dil come in and immediately assumed that it would be something absurd considering Dils nature.

"What is it you want to see me Dil" said Principal Pangborn

"I need you to keep a secret" said Dil

"What is it Dil" said Pangborn

"In a few months, there won't be a Dil Pickles" said Dil

"What do you mean there's not going to be a Dil Pickles" said Pangborn

"Well let me put it in a perspective, in a few months to a year, I'm going to be deincranated which means going back to the previous life through this body" said Dil

"Thats sounds insane..." said Pangborn before being interrupted

"The symptoms have already started" said Dil

"Wait what" said Pangborn

"My hair has turned blonde, my appetite for caneles has increased and my hand has changed, wanna see" said Dil

"Ok" said Pangborn

Dil took off his glove and showed Pangborn Kaoris hand

Pangborn now suddenly believed him

"I see, so how long do you have left" said Pangborn

"3 months at minimum, a year at maximum" said Dil

"Have you encouraged any memories of this past life" said Pangborn

"Not yet...arghhh" said Dil as he bends over and puts his hands on his head and screechs

"Dil What's wrong" said Pangborn

"I'm...remembering...the...past...life" said Dil as he began to flashback

of when he was Kaori Miyazono


	6. Chapter 6: Dil Face

**Here we go:**

Dil had felt memories coming back, ones that were once precious to his previous life.

Dil experienced memories of Kouseis recital that inspired Kaori to play violin, then he experienced her memories of meeting Kōusei and soon he remembered all the trivial moments Kaori had with everyone.

His final flashback was her memory with Kōusei on that hospital rooftop, the last time they saw each other in person.

Then the flashbacks ended and Dil noticed Pangborn concerned for him

"Dil what just happened" said Pangborn

"That was the flashbacks of the previous life" said Dil

"Ok now I'm starting to believe you, anyway you need to tell you parents and Susan the news otherwise there going to be heartbroken" said Pangborn

"I know and I'm going to tell them individually, one by one" said Dil

Pangborn looked sad and said "It was Honour to know you Dil, let's hope this new person was as colourful as you were" offering to shake his hand

Dil shook his hand and said "Great to know you Pangborn, it may be the end of Dil Pickles soon, but my sprit will never falter not in me or in Kaori Miyazono" said Dil

Afterwards Dil left the room, he knew that with the memories coming back that he didn't have long and it may be in slightly less than 3 months time before his change into Kaori Miyazono happens again, Dil then went on a another date with Susan at the Mexican buffet which Dil loved doing and of course he had to remind Susan to drink milk to avoid having her mouth burned by the spicy Mexican, Susan of course being carefree just ate her food with the extra hot sauce anyway.

Dil spent the rest of the two weeks just doing various things such as hanging out with Phil (which he is starting to do more often now), building that alien communications guide book and tower that he wanted to leave to everyone to prove that aliens are real and dating Susan evrey so often.

He also began to write on his change into Kaori Miyazono which he made sure no one read, not evan his family.

It had been over a month since the relevation and only a few minor symptoms such as the hand and hair as well as attitudes, but after a month and 5 days, Dil was about to wake up for a huge suprise.

He woke up at 5AM, But only one eye would open which Dil felt weird and then he walked to the mirror and saw that half of his face had morphed into Kaoris face, now Dil only had half of his face left, while Kaori had the other half. Dil now had to cover this thing up

or maybe that is starting to end


	7. Chapter 7: Choice Dil must make

**Here we go:**

Dil noticed that the change had begun to happen at a more rapid pace.

Not wanting to see this side of Dil, Dil decided to write the last piece of his journal and then got the mask Susan made for him, put it on and left home through the window to live in exile until the change happens.

Dil had left his journal downstairs so his family can finally see what really is happening to Dil .

Tommy woke up at 6:30AM and went downstairs and noticed the journal


	8. Chapter 8: The Journal

**Here we go:**

Tommy noticed a journal downstairs and a note on top saying _'Please Read, Tommy, Susan, Mom and Dad'_

Tommy knew right away this was from Dil as not only as he wanted him to read it, but he also wanted Susan to read it as well.

Tommy opened the journal

 _Journal entry no.1_

 _My hair looks slightly different as it is now blonde, I passed out in the toilets and suddenly my hair became blonde, I assumed someone dyed my hair, but then afterwards I visited my alien friends and they informed me that I am deincarnating, meaning that my previous life is being reincarnated through my body, but very slowly, like a virus, I woke up the next day with the previous life's hand, that's why I wore a glove._

Tommy was shocked, It Sounded like Dil was dying, Tommy wanted to read more

 _Journal entry no.2_

 _Ive noticed my appetite has changed, I crave for more Caneles which honestly taste like heaven, anyway the aliens have found out who I was before and will become, her name is Kaori Miyazono and she is a violinist that apparently loved a boy named Kōusei Arima, I've left pictures of her that the aliens gave me, Tommy and Susan your duty is to watch over both Kaori and Kōusei like you did me_

Tommy looked at the pictures, she looked very cute, Tommy had also began tearing up and said "I will Dil, I will"

 _Journal entry no.3_

 _I don't know why, but I'm becoming a bit of a musical wiz, the other day I beat the competition at the school musical concert with my violin, it's like Kaori is desperately trying to tamper with my mind, anyway started playing soccer with Phil and Lil and I say that I also have a hidden talent for it, like the other day when I scored a hat trick Remeber_

Tommy flashbacks and recalled "so that's why you were good on the violin or soccer"

 _Journal entry no.4_

 _The other day I visited Principal Pangborn, I told him my situation, at first he didn't believe me and then suddenly I began to screech in pain, in this moments I felt her memories, her moments, her love of music and the violin, I saw it all, I don't think I have long left, but at the moment Dil Pickles will still be around to make sure you guys lives are complete and to make sure that you guys are ready for when I become Kaori Miyazono again'_

Tommy teared up a bit and had the courage to turn the page for the final page of the journal

 _Journal entry no.5_

 _I woke up at 5:30 AM and noticed that half of my face is gone and has been replaced with Kaoris face, I think the change is coming very soon and I don't want you guys to be hurt so I have gone into exile until the change happens, tell Susan I love her and Dil will always be in her heart, I hope you guys and my parents miss me, as of the next week the name Dil Pickles will no longer exist, I will be known as Kaori Miyazono and I will return to the dimension where she came from, but i believe as Kaori that I will retain my memories as Dylan Prescott Pickles and I hopes so, after all my alien research and friends will be missed and I also have taken my mask Susan gave me as well as my Sherpa as to remember the time that Kaori Miyazono will known as Dylan Prescott Pickles_

 _All the best Dil_

 _P.S I have a piece of paper with the co-ordinates of important places Kaori will end up at, use them to watch over her and look after her if something bad happens to her parents or Kōusei which I hope not._

Tommy couldn't hold back his tears and cried the length of the Pacific Ocean


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Susan

**Here we go:**

Tommy stopped crying when he noticed that parents had waken up, Tommy slipped the journal under his jacket and when Didi came down, she noticed Dil wasn't around.

"Where's Dil" said Didi

"He must of gone to school early, he does it sometimes remember" lied Tommy

"Okay, make sure he's at school safe, are you ready to go to school" said Didi

"Yes mom, all set" said Tommy

"Have a good day" said Didi waving Tommy goodbye

Tommy got on the school bus with Chuckie, there he talked to him about the things they could do at the weekend

As Tommy arrived, he immediately looked for Susan and tried to find her but couldn't find her most of the day.

Then in the evening, he saw Susan in the park, she looked a bit lost, she looked like she wanted to find the boy that she loves


	10. Chapter 10: Final Moments of Dil pt 1

**Here we go**

Tommy spotted Susan in the park and confronted her

"Hey Susan" said Tommy

"Hi" said Susan quietly

"Are you looking for Dil" said Tommy

Susan then grabbed Tommy and said "Have you seen him, tell me Tommy, tell me"

Tommy then sighed and said "I haven't though I know what's happened to him"

"What" said Susan

Tommy pulled the journal and said "Read this, it's his journal he wrote before disappearing"

Susan snatched the journal in desperation for answers and read it

afterwards she started crying

"He's gone isn't he, like gone and never coming back" said Susan tearing up

"I'm afraid so" said Tommy looking down

Susan started crying and Tommy hugged her, not wanting to see her brothers girlfriend cry.

"Lets see if he's still alive for now and we can comfort him before he changes into Kaori" said Tommy

"Good idea, where shall we look" said Susan

"Let's start with that hill, where he first experienced a alien abduction" said Tommy

"Yeah, his alien friends might be able to help us" said Susan

The two went to the hill, during all this, Dils parents had begun a police search and at this moment they couldn't find no trace as Tommy had the best evidence all to himself.

Soon they spot a figure on a tree nearby, sat down and looking sleepy

"Excuse me sir , have you seen this boy " said Susan holding a picture of Dil

"I might have an idea of where he went" said the figure

"Can you tell us where" said Tommy

"Well I'm going to help you on your quest" said The figure standing up

"If you going to help, where do you think he went" said Susan

The figure then undid his hood and a familiar alien mask was shown

"Dil...is that you" said Susan shocked

"It is for now, but not in a few hours" said Dil

Susan hugged Dil who still had his face mask on

"Right where was I, oh yes do you want to see half of the face of Kaori Miyazono" said Dil

"Okay" said Susan

Dil then took of his face mask and showed his half and half face to the two people he cared for the most

Dils face was awake as it was the living part (for now) and Kaoris looked like it was sleeping and awaiting to be reborn

"What do you guys think then" said Dil

"Well Lets say that Kaori side looks really cute, at least you won't need to worry about looks" said Tommy to which Susan agreed

"Thanks, that's making me feel a bit better about my future" said Dil putting a smile, both Tommy and Susan noticed Dil can smile usuing both sides of the face, combing his cheeky smile with Kaoris Angelic smile.

"aren't you worried" said Susan

"I'm worried for you guys and how you guys are going to take it, I love you guys so much and I'm as scared as much as you guys, but after knowing what's going to happen after a while, you resign to it and accept to it, it's not a nice feeling, so that's why I went on more dates with you Susan and did more with you guys because I wanted my life to be fufilled before I become Kaori Miyazono again and get sent back to Kōusei Arima, So for that I thank you guys and hope that you'll remember me from time to time" said Dil

"We will always remember you and I love you Dil so so much" said Susan she went to kiss Dil

They kissed on the lips, it was a warm kiss and it warmed Dil (or what was left of him) up.

Then afterwards Dil collapsed onto the tree and quickly Tommy and Susan huddled around him and Susan held his left hand, while Tommy held the right hand.

 **To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11: Final moments of Dil pt 2

**Here we go:**

Dil fell to the ground with Susan and Tommy huddled around him

"Dil, What's happening" said Susan

"It's the end, but the moments been prepared for" said Dil quoting the 4th Doctor

"What do you mean" said Tommy

"The change has begun, my time is coming to an end and Kaoris is beginning again" said Dil

"Can we stop it or at least delay it" said Susan

"It's too late, I want you guys to never forget me" said Dil

"We won't" said Tommy tearing up with Susan

"Susan, I want you to happy, remember the happy times and find someone that can make you happy and if you do I will be very proud wherever I am, You and Tommy have a mission as stated in the journal and Kaori will gain her memories of when she was Dil Pickles, so I'm not technically dying, but I am no longer going to be known as Dylan Prescott Pickles and I want you Susan and Tommy to accept that, Tell everyone else about my whereabouts Evan the truth on what happened to me, Tommy I want you to continue your filmmaking, it's your passion, your love, hopefully one day you'll make a blockbuster, I guarantee it, Goodbye" said Dil as he slowly passed away

Tommy and Susan cried when Dil died, it was upsetting and unsettling at the sameness time, but suddenly Tommy noticed something

"Look, I think something is happening" said Tommy

Dils face began to distort and a bright white light shined around the body and the light was very blinding which required Tommy and Susan to cover their eyes.

And then after the light disappeared and Tommy and Susan opened their eyes.

They noticed that Dils features were gone and Kaori was all that was left, of course Dil would always live on inside of her and his memories would survive, but that was it, Dil had made his full change into Kaori Miyazono

Soon Kaori began to open her eyes

"it's alive" said Susan

Kaoris vision was blurred, she couldn't make out Tommy and Susan and then she spoke

"Kōusei?" said Kaori confusingly


	12. Chapter 12: Tommy and Susan meet Kaori

**Here we go:**

Kaori confusingly said "Kōusei?"

"What did she say" said Tommy

"Hello Kaori" said Susan

Kaoris vision cleared and then she saw 2 people staring at her

"Who are you guys" said Kaori

"I thought she had her memories as Dil Pickles" said Susan

"It may came about eventually, she just woken up after a year of being dead" said Tommy

"Dead, oh yeah, I must have not survived the surgery, anyway what happened" said Kaori

"Well you were someone named Dil Pickles who was my brother, you were who he was before and then you reincarnated using his body" said Tommy

"Ah that's what happened to me after glowing white in the afterlife, anyway where am I" said Kaori

"Your in California, in the USA and in a different dimension" said Tommy

"Do you know someone called Kōusei Arima" said Kaori

"Well I don't know him, before he died Dil retained all of your memories and recalled your moments with this Kōusei Arima" said Tommy

"Did he, he must of been reincarnated from me then (Kaori chuckled), so how can we see Kōusei again" said Kaori

"Well we are going to use Dils dimensional portal he invented and we are going to send you to him" said Susan

"Yayyyyy, oh I wonder if my parents are missing me" said Kaori

"Very likely, what are you waiting for" said Susan

"I can't walk yet, my body hasn't fully been rebuilt yet" said Kaori

"Ill carry you, after all Dil used to give me piggybacks all of the time" said Susan

Susan carried Kaori on her back and the 3 were on the way to Tommys house


	13. Chapter 13: Busted

**Here we go:**

Susan carried Kaori on her back and headed to Tommy's house, Kaori couldn't believe it, it had been 2 years since she had met Kōusei on that beautiful spring day and the memories came flooding back, when she played the melodica and when she beat Kōusei pretty hard with it, the memories that Kaori cherished more than anything else.

"So when are we going to be there slowpoke" said Kaori

"Soon enough, good god your fiesty" said Susan

"Excuse me" said Kaori

"Kaori, just be appreciative that Susan is helping you to get to Kōusei" said Tommy backing Susan

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm just impatient" said Kaori

"Just like Dil, you both are impatient" said Susan

"Hey, we both know your just as impatient as we are" said Kaori

Susan liked the fact Kaori was using 'we' when referring to herself and Dil, it felt to her like a sense of continuity and that Dil wasn't gone, just in a new form.

After a while They arrived at Tommy's house and Tommy realised they had to keep Kaori on the low otherwise if Didi caught her (especially as she is wearing Dils clothes), she might be charged for the supposed murder or theft of Dil Pickles and his belongings, so Tommy and Susan had to make sure that the police search doesn't involve Kaori.

Tommy decided to climb to the treehouse that him and the rugrats had built when they were 10 after they were banned from watching TV and decided to attach the zip wire to Dils room where the Dimensional portal was.

Kaori went first and was heading towards Dils room when the Zipwire snapped and she fell onto the the floor when Didi spotted her.

"Who are you and why are you wearing my missing sons clothes " said Didi

Kaori was busted, the worst possible outcome for Tommy, Susan, Kaori, Dil and Kōusei, not long after Kaori could barely explain herself as Didi didn't believe in the whole reincarnation thing and soon Kaori was arrested by the cops.

A few days later while Kaori was in custody and the news portraying Kaori as Dils presumed killer, Tommy and Susan were preparing Kaoris defence, Tommy hated going against his mother, it didn't feel right, But it felt like the good thing morally to do and Dil would of wanted it

Tommy decided in order to save Kōusei, desperate measures were needed.

He decided to use Dils dimensional portal to get Kōusei and possibly Kaoris parents to join Kaoris defence.

He had to be quick considering the trial titled _'The United States of America v Kaori Miyazono'_ was going to start in a week.


	14. Chapter 14: Pianist reads the journal

**Here we go:**

Tommy Pickles had arrived in a dimension completely similer to his own, but slightly more colourful, Tommy had the coordinates of Kōuseis place and was standing outside his house ready to greet Kōusei

Tommy walked over and knocked the door and soon a boy with glasses and black hair answered the door.

"How can I have help you" said Kōusei

"Is your name Kōusei Arima" said Tommy

"Yeah" said Kōusei

"I need to talk to you in private" said Tommy

"Ok, come on in" said Kōusei

Tommy entered the house and sat down with the journal in hand.

"Tea or Coffee" said Kōusei

"Neither" said Tommy

"Ok" said Kōusei as he sat down

"Right I'm from a different dimension where a trial is taking place and I need your help" said Tommy

"Why do you need my help" said Kōusei

"I need you to read this journal" said Tommy as he hands Kōusei the journal

"Ok" said Kōusei

Kōusei opened the journal and read the 1st entry, he thought it was quite weird, but he was intrigued and wanted to keep going

Then he read the 2nd entry and after finishing the page, he dropped the book and started to weep and then he'd said "Is Kao back"

"Keep reading" said Tommy urging Kōusei to read on

Kōusei picked the book up and read the 3rd entry and the belief of Kaoris return became more and more real.

Then he read the 4th and 5th journal entry's and then he hugged Tommy

"Thank you, thank you Tommy" cried Kōusei

"I need your help" said Tommy

"Why" said Kōusei

"Well you see when Dil became Kaori again, we tried to bring her back to you, however she got caught, arrested and now being tried for Dils supposed murder, I need your help to prove her innocence" said Tommy

Kōusei got his coat and said "What are you waiting for, her parents need to know as well"


	15. Chapter 15: More Allies

**Here we go:**

Kōusei got his coat and soon both him and Tommy Pickles headed out to Ma Fille Bakery

Tommy and Kōusei got outside only to find a massive queue, so they decided to attend later as Tommy had a weeks limit before the trial takes place and Kōusei couldn't bear to see poor Kaori behind bars or worse the death penalty.

Kōusei decided to head to Tsubakis which Watari was around as well, Tommy brought his journal which was document which to Kaori Miyazono was life and death.

Kōusei knocked on Tsubakis door to find Tsubaki surprised to see him around and with a stranger

"Hey Kōusei, Who is this with you" said Tsubaki

"Hey, this is Tommy Pickles, he is here to share some important information" said Kōusei looking happier then ever

"Ok, come on in then" said Tsubaki inviting them in

Tsubaki called Watari and he joined them all in Tsubakis living room

"So Tommy, what do you want to talk to us about" said Tsubaki

"I want you two to read my brothers journal, Kōusei has read it " said Tommy

Tsubaki and Watari read the journal, afterwards Tsubaki had tears coming out of her eyes, while Watari looked at Kōusei and felt a feeling of happiness for Kōusei, the girl that he loved has returned.

"Shes back, I can't believe it" said Tsubaki

"Yes But she needs your help" said Kōusei

"What's wrong" said Watari

"When we tried to bring her back to your dimension, she got arrested and is getting tried in a week for the presumed death of Dil Pickles" said Tommy

"How can we help" said Tsubaki

"We Need you for Kaoris defence, after all she is a complete stranger in my dimension and will have more people going against her than with her" said Tommy

"Ok, but we need Kaoris parents the most, they will be the true firepower in Kaoris defence" said Watari

"We Will go there tonight" said Kōusei


	16. Chapter 16: Car and bikes

**Here we go:**

Tommy Pickles, Kōusei Arima, Rioyta Watari and Tsubaki Swabe all grabbed their coats and headed out to Ma Fille Bakery, ready to tell their news.

They headed out, on their bikes ready to head to the bakery.

As they headed out, cars were moving very irraticly on the road, putting the bikers off, soon Kōusei, Tsubaki and Watari managed to divert to the path on a clear route to the Ma Fille Bakery which they found to be closed

"Where's Tommy" said Kōusei

 **Meanwhile**

Ryouko and Yoshiyuki Miyazono were heading to the supermarket when

BOOM

They opened the door to find a kid with purple hair (Tommy Pickles) that had been hit by their car and on this bike, Yoshiyuki panicked and quickly called 911 and soon the ambulance service came and they took Tommy to the hospital.

Ryouko noticed something on the ground, a small Journal of sorts, as it was not hers, she dared not look inside as she did not know the boy and just put it in her pocket, ready to give to the boy when he wakes up


	17. Chapter 17: Parents of a Violinist

**Here we go:**

Tommy woke up in the hospital room where Yoshiyuki and Ryouko were looking worried, Tommy was unsure what do to do in this situation until a doctor called out the couple

"Mr and Mrs Miyazono, we can confirm that the boy didn't suffer any long term injuries" said a doctor

"Thanks doc" said Yoshiyuki

It was at this point that Tommy had a feeling they were Kaoris parents, they shared the same surname and Kaoris mother looked like a spitting image of Kaori minus the blonde hair.

"Look while you were in the ambulance, I picked up your book" said Ryouko handing the book to Tommy

"Actually I want you two to read it" said Tommy

"Why, we don't evan know you" said Yoshiyuki

"There is something in there you might be interested in" said Tommy

"Ok we will read it" said Yoshiyuki

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko opened the first entry and thought it was quite cute, but a bit paranormal

Then they read the 2nd entry and started to tear up

"It can't be, it just can't, we saw her dead body" said Yoshiyuki

"I hope our little girl is coming back" said Ryouko

"Keep Reading" said Tommy

They read the 3rd entry and looked reminiscent, tearing up more, but less disbelieving

Then the 4th and 5th entries made them cry, but also they felt happy that their daughter was coming back

"Has Kaori returned yet" said Ryouko

"Yes she has, me and Dils girlfriend Susan witnessed it" said Tommy

"Ok, where is she now" said Ryouko

"Well you see, before we could return her to your dimension, she was arrested for the presumed murder of Dil Pickles and now is on trial" said Tommy

"Right let's go save our daughter, does Kōusei know" said Yoshiyuki

"He does in Indeed, hes on our side" said Tommy


	18. Chapter 18: Susan visits Kaori

**Here we go:**

Kaori was immediately taken away by police after being arrested, she knew that people were going to blame her as she was wearing Dils clothes, however Kaori hoped that Tommy and Susan could help her in this case.

Kaori was taken to the station in handcuffs and thrown into a cell.

Meanwhile around the neighbourhood, there was a manhunt for the whereabouts of Dil Pickles, despite how hard they searched they couldn't find him, Didi was upset and was crying by the end of the search which she also suggested locking Kaori up for good, Whlist Stu Pickles remained silent.

Susan Willick had to watch as many of the neighbourhood were calling for Kaoris head including everybody in the Java Lava which included the Finisters, Devilles and Evan the Charmichels. Susan knew that Kaori didn't kill Dil at all, instead Dil became Kaori again and Kaori was basically like Dils twin, just more musically inclined and pushy.

Susan had enough of people blaming and hurting Kaori ,so she decided to see her in jail.

She told her mom that she was going to play with her friends and went out to the jailhouse.

As she went in, Susan asked if she could visit Kaori Miyazono and they let her through.

Susan saw Kaori sat down in her cell, she looked sad, lonely and needing a friend.

"Hello Kaori" said Susan

"Hi" said Kaori

"How are things" said Susan

Kaori remained silent and kept her head down

"What's up, Kaori" said Susan

"People keep blaming me for something I never did" said Kaori

"I know and me and Tommy are going to help you win your case, in fact do you want to know what he's doing" said Susan

"What's he doing" said Kaori

"He's in your dimension and he's convincing Kōusei Arima and your parents to join your case and take you home" said Susan

Kaoris face brightened up a bit

"Susan, do you know when the trial is" said Kaori not being told

"It's in two days Kaori, which is why Tommy needs to hurry up" said Susan

Kaori chuckled "Yeah If he is late than he owes me a canele" said Kaori

"We will all celebrate at your house if we win, okay, just don't be sad, Dil would never wanted you to be sad" said Susan

"Your right Susan, I'm going to go in that trial and prove my innocence and if I fail because Tommy is late than I'll go down with a big requiem" said Kaori dramatically

"You've always been quite dramatic" said Susan

"Thanks it's my fortay, after all I am a musician" said Kaori

"Yeah a fine musician, Hey will you still do alien research, I know your not Dil anymore, but it's a load of fun" said Susan

"Thanks and we will see" said Kaori

Kaori and Susan talked for a bit before visiting hours were up and then she left the jail to see lots of reporters.

There she said 6 words that would change her life

"Kaori Miyazono is a Innocent Woman" said Susan


	19. Chapter 19: The Finale

**Here we go:**

Now the day of the trial has arrived and the Fate of Kaori Miyazono was up for stakes

Many audience members came such as the Finisters, Devilles, Carmichael's and Evan the McNultys

The first people to arrive were the prosecution led by Didi Pickles and her lawyers

Recently Didi has been acting a bit hostile to Susan due to her speech she made at Kaoris holding cell.

Afterwards Susan arrived and then soon Kaori arrived in a orange jumpsuit and Chains on her hands and feet and then she was forced to sit down.

Then the judge arrived and read out the case "Today we are here to try Kaori Miyazono Who is charged with the robbery and presumed murder of Dylan Prescott Pickles, Kaori what is your plea" said the Judge

"Not guilty" said Kaori

"Very well Then, the trial shall now commence" said the Judge

The Prosecution were to make their judgement first, Didi decided to call Kaori to the stand

Kaori told them the truth on what happened and how she came to be, It was met with a mixed reaction with some in belief and sympathetic towards Kaori such as Susie Carmichael and others such as Betty Deville in complete disbelief.

What hurt Kaori during the trial was that she was wearing Dils clothes which was a dead giveaway that the something that happened to her did indeed involve Dil which Kaori knew exactly of.

Then it was the Defences turn and Susan having prepared her side of the evidence was ready to stand when the door opened

There stood: Tommy Pickles, Kōusei Arima, Riyota Watari, Tsubaki Swabe and Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono.

Kōusei was shocked, he could see Kaori his beloved, the girl he last saw at her own funeral, the girl that brought colour in his world, the girl that taught him to find passion in his music, the girl that taught him to go on a journey, the girl that loved him very very much who was now in desperate trouble and needed his help more than anything .

"KAORI" screamed Kōusei as he ran over to hug Kaori

"Who is this person, Kaori " said The Judge

"He is my crush and Friend A" said Kaori

"Very well, he should sit down and who are they" said The Judge pointing at Kaoris parents who were hugging Kaori and Tommy who was standing in the middle of the court room

"I'm am Tommy Pickles, brother of Dil Pickles and I'm here to prove that Kaori Miyazono is innocent and I have the evidence to prove it" said Tommy holding his brothers journal

"What is that your holding" said The Judge

"It's my brother journal, he wrote it before he disappeared, it explains what happened to him and while involves the defendant, it actually proves her innocence more than anything" said Tommy

"Objection: Dil was known to never write any journals" said The prosecution lawyer

"Well he would if his own life was going to change forever" said Tommy

Didi looked at Tommy with an evil look, knowing that he would be trouble after the trial, Tommy didn't care, after all Dil gave his life so that a girl could be reunited with he parents and crush

Tommy read the first page of the journal which made Didi huff in disbelief and people shocked and then he read the 2nd and 3rd pages which made people cry and soon Stu was believing in what Tommy had said and then in the 4th and 5th pages made people realise that Kaori was innocent and Dil had become his previous life again so that Kaori could have a second chance with Kōusei, with this the Judge knew what to do.

"With this evidence, I view this case as dismissed" said the judge as he slammed his grovel

Kaori was a free woman again and soon after many goodbyes, Kaori along with Kōusei, Tsubaki, Watari and Kaoris parents went back to their respective dimension.

 **Epilogue**

Kaori and Kōusei went on a date not long after the trial and eventually went out and became respectable musicians that went tour very often, eventually writing and composing songs as well as going to that dream music school which Kaori loved as it had a cafe that served Caneles, lots of violins and Cherry Blossom trees nearby.

Tsubaki had to live with the fact that her childhood friend Kōusei loved Kaori not her, at first she took it a bit solemnly, but after advice from Kaori, Kōusei and Watari, she came to accept them as a couple and soon she began dating Watari and then they became a couple and both were accepted into their favourite sports school.

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazonos Bakery business remained successful and soon whether Tommy or Kōusei visited their dimension, he would be offered free things for the rest of their days as gratitude for their actions that helped their daughter.

Tommy Pickles became a successful filmmaker and had started a successful relationship with Kimi Finister which at first made a rather overprotective Chuckie feel uncomfortable, but he got used to it and eventually allowed it, Tommy also watches over Kaori and Kōusei every two weeks along with Susan to make sure there okay.

Susan would become a successful American Football Punter and would be given a college scholarship at FSU and while she was doing that, she was also watching over Kaori and Kōusei.

One day though whilst Tommy was sleeping, he was woken up by a ghost.

"Hello T" said Dil

"Dil is that you, I thought you became Kaori Miyazono" said Tommy

"I did become Kaori Miyazono, But I can still manifest in ghost form whlist she is sleeping, it's kinda like a shared conscious drifting out of body during the night" said Dil

"So Kaori is still alive" said Tommy

"Well Yes, just it was in our best interests that I am to visit you right now in ghost form" said Dil

"And in what interests is that" said Tommy

"Well to congratulate you actually" said Dil

"On what" said Tommy

"For consistently watching over Kaori and Kōusei, I do believe you doing a fine job of it as well" said Dil

"Well I'm doing it because you told me and your girlfriend Susan to" said Tommy

"Stick at it, anyway how is Susan" said Dil

"She's doing great, she's now a American Football punter and has a college football scholarship, she says she dedicates evrey game to you, does it reach you" said Tommy

"It actually does, I can sense it, I give her by best wishes, I love her so so much" said Dil reminiscing

"Why not come back" said Tommy

"I can't, I'm sorry, Anyway how's the aliens" said Dil

"their doing fine" said Tommy

"That's good, I need to go as Kaori is waking up soon, so maybe another time old friend" said Dil with a tear in his eye as he faded away

"Goodbye D" said Tommy

Dils blue aura though remained and soon it opened a Dimensional portal and soon Kaori, Kōusei, Watari,Tsubaki and Kaoris parents came out and then out of Tommy's bedroom door was Susan, Kimi Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Susie and Angelica, Didi and Stu The group celebrated a party in honour of Tommy's birthday which it was 6:30 AM and soon they had a huge party with lots of fun. Laughter and music.

Afterwards Tommy took a joint group picture with everyone in it including himself and then he made many copies of the picture which went from places from Tommy's wall to Kaoris violin case to on top of Kōuseis piano.

On the picture there was a frame and engraved on that frame read

 _'In Loving Memory of Dil Pickles and A promising future to those that Dil loved and cared for, especially the person that he has become, Thank You Dil Pickles, Thank You Kaori Miyazono'_


End file.
